Closer You and I
by samchee
Summary: Sa muling pagbabalik ni Hermione sa Hogwarts upang tapusin ang huling taon ng pag-aaral niya, hindi niya inaasahan na sa pagbabalik niya ay makakatagpo niyang muli si Draco. Ang binatang noon ay madalas na lumalait sa kaniya. Ang binatang kinamumuhian niya. Ang binatang noon ay madalas nagpapabilis ng pintig ng puso nya. Manumbalik pa kaya ang lihim niyang pagtingin dito?


Chapter 1: Head Boy and Head Girl

Ilang buwan matapos ang digmaan laban sa kasamaan, nagwagi ang kabutihan laban sa mga kampon ng kadiliman. Sa wakas makakamtan na ng mundo ang kapayapaan, ang mamuhay ng masaya at walang kinakatakutan. Tuwang tuwa si Hermione, ang buong akala niya hindi na niya matatapos ang pag-aaral nya sa Hogwarts dahil nung huling taon na sana niya sa Hogwarts hindi niya tinuloy ang pag-aaral niya, dahil sa may tinapos silang misyon kasama ang dalawa niyang best friend na sina Ron at Harry. Ang misyon na iyon ay ang paghahanap sa mga Horcruxes upang sirain ito na siyang dahilan upang magapi na nila ang Dark Lord na si Voldemort. Noong unang linggo palang ng August nakatanggap na si Hermione nang sulat galing sa Hogwarts at nakalakip sa sulat na iyon ay ang isang muling pagkakataon na matapos niya ang kaniyang pag-aaral. Bukod sa kanya, nakatanggap din sina Harry at Ron ng sulat ito na ang huli nilang taon sa Hogwarts at inaasahan nilang ang isang buo at huling taon nila sa Hogwarts ay ang makapag-aral nang normal, walang gulo at puro kasiyahan.

September 1, maagang nagising si Hermione ready na ang lahat ng gamit niya, at as usual siya na naman ang may pinaka maraming dalang gamit. Marami na naman siyang dalang mga libro, tiyak pagtatawanan na naman siya ng kaniyang mga kaibigan. Past eight palang naman at mamayang 10: 00 am pa ang alis niya papuntang Kings Cross Station nang mula sa kaniyang bintana ay may natanaw siyang owl at may dala-dalang sulat na nakatali sa may paa nito ito rin yung kuwago na nagdala ng sulat sa kaniya nung nakaraang buwan. Matapos niyang bigyan ng makakain at inumin ang kuwago ay muli na itong lumipad. Nakaupo na siya sa gilid ng kaniyang kama at dahan dahan niyang binubuksan ang sulat may seal pa iyon ng Hogwarts. Kinakabahan siya nanginginig ang mga kamay niya, ewan ba niya pero parang alam na niya ang nakasaad sa sulat na iyon, pero ayaw niyang mag assume mabuti pang basahin muna niya ang sulat…

 _Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

 _I would like to inform you that, your been chosen as Head Girl Prefect this year. Along this letter is your Head Girl Badge, wear this. As Head Prefect you are entitled to have your own compartment at Hogwarts Express. I'm expecting you at my office after the dinner at the Great Hall; further information will be given to you. Password is Dumbledor._

 _Congratulations._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Prof. M. McGonagall_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmistress_

Hindi parin makapaniwala si Hermione kaya naman ilang ulit niyang binasa ang sulat. Nagtatalon na siya sa ibabaw ng kaniyang kama sa sobrang tuwa.

"Mom, Mom, Mom!..." excited na siyang ibalita iyon sa kaniyang magulang isang mahigpit na yakap ang ibinigay niya sa kaniyang ina.

"Anong nangyari sayo? May nangyari ba?" nagaalalang sabi sa kaniya ng kaniyang ina nagmamadali pa itong sinalubong siya pababa ng hagdan.

"Opo mom… ako po ang napili."

"Napili saan?"

"Head Girl! Yes mom…. Ako ang napili, pangarap ko ito mom akala ko po hindi na mangyayari. Ang saya ko mom. "

"Talaga anak…. Congratulations masaya ako para sayo. Isa na naman yan sa mga achievements mo. I'm proud of you anak." Bati sa kanya ng kaniyang ina, oo nga't ordenaryong tao lang ang kaniyang mga magulang pero dahil sa marami na siyang naikwento sa mga ito kaya hindi na sila hirap intindihin ang mundo na ginagalawan niya. Isa sa mga naikwento niya sa kaniyang mga magulang kung ano ang isang Head Girl noon pa man.

"Saan po si Daddy?" tanong niya.

"Kakaalis lng papuntang clinic. Hayaan mo ako na ang mag-babalita sa kaniya. Ako na ang maghahatid sayo sa Kings Cross Station. Sige na Hermione maligo kana at mahaba pa ang biyahe natin papuntang Kings Cross."

"Yes mom…."

10:00 am, medyo napaaga ang dating niya. Iilan palang naman ang dumating sa Kings Cross station kaya minabuti na niyang sumakay na agad sa loob ng tren. Agad niyang hinanap ang Sarili niyang compartment sa loob ng tren hindi naman siya nahirapang hanapin iyon, pagkat halos nasa pinaka unahan iyon ng tren at may nakasulat pang 'Head Prefect'.

"Hmm, sino kaya ang Head Boy this year?" tanong niya habang dahan dahan niyang binubuksan ang pinto ng compartment nila walang tao sa loob pero may mga maleta na roon…

"Mas maaga pa siyang dumating ha…. Sino kaya siya?" tanong niya sa kaniyang sarili habang dahan dahan niyang hinihila isa-isa ang tatlong malalaking maleta niya.

Nang mai-ayos ni Hermione ang mga dala niya ay nagbasa nlang siya ng libro, syempre ang paborito niyang libro ang Hogwarts: The History. Nang kung anu-ano ay biglang magbukas ang isang pintuan, Hindi niya napansin na may isa pa palang pintuan doon. Laking gulat niya ng makita niya kung sino ang lumabas mula sa pintuang iyon, isang matangkad na lalaki, naka-uniform na ito at suot na nito ang Head Boy badge nito. Blonde ang buhok, gwapo at ayon na naman ang trademark nitong ngiti. – _Draco Malfoy_

"Ikaw?!" napalakas yata ang tinig niya. Nginitian lang siya nito, ang nakakaloko nitong ngiti.

"Kung ang pagiging Head Boy ko ang tinatanong mo. Yes, ako nga. Sino ba ang ini-expect mo? Si Potty the celebrity? O si Weasel Boy?"

"Hanggang ngaun ba naman, for once let's be professional Malfoy. Wag mo silang tawaging ganun. Ikaw ang Head Boy so you should act like one, you're a role model." Inis niyang sabi dito.

"Yeah right!" yun lang ang nasabi nito saka ito naupo na at hindi na ito nagsalita at nagbasa na lamang ng Daily Prophet magazine. Pero nang ilang sandali pa ay kinausap siya nito habang nagbabasa parin ng diyaryo.

"You better change. First day natin sa duty as Head Prefect, so we should act like one." Sabi nito at sinabayan pa nito iyon ng trademark niyang ngiti. And wait parang iyon din yung sinabi lang niya kanina ha.

"Yeah right!" sagot niya sabay irap dito, at saka niya kinuha ang nakatabi ng uniform niya. Bago pa siya tuluyang pumasok sa isa pang silid sa loob ng compartment na iyon ay napatingin siya sa binata nakangiti ito habang nakatutok ang mga mata sa magazine. Ewan niya pero iba ang ngiti nito, naninibago siya dito.

Habang nasa loob siya ng CR at nagpapalit, malalim ang kaniyang iniisip. Hindi maalis sa isip niya ang ngiti nito. Once na niyang nakita ang ngiting iyon, saan nga ba niya nakita?

Tama, nakita niya ang ngiting iyon ng iligtas siya nito noong huling laban nila kay Voldemort. Iniligtas siya nito sa kamay ng isang Death Eater. Hindi lang yun nung 6th year siya sa Astronomy Tower, nung umiyak siya dahil kay Ron. Madalas din niya iyon makita sa library, yun nga lang kapag binu-bully siya nito.

" _Yes, tama, kapag kami lang dalawa nakikita ko ang ngiti niyang iyon. Wait teka ano bang meron sa ngiti niya at iniisip ko pa siya? Hmp, ngiti lang iyon, at anong iniisip mo para sa'yo lang ang ngiti niyang iyon?"_ pangaral niya sa sarili.

" _Bakit hindi nga ba? Di ba nga gusto mo siya."_ Kontra ng kabilang isip niya.

" _Anong gusto? hindi ha…. Noon iyon, nabagok na ang ulo ko, that was just a crush, at noon iyon hindi ngaun. Ron and I are doing okay."_ Pangaral niya sa sarili.

" _You and Ron are not doing okay. The kiss you've shared after the war hindi na tumaas sa ibang level hanggang doon lang yun. Both of you decide to be friends, hindi ba?"_ kontra pa ng kabilang isipan niya.

Tama, hindi naging sila ni Ron. She just thought na gusto niya si Ron pero hindi, she just love him as a brother at napatunayan niya yun when they have shared a kiss, No spark, just a awkward feeling.

" _Yes, but still not the reason para gustuhin ko siya." Pangaral pa niya sa sarili._

" _Talaga lang ha."_

" _Oh! Shut up!"_ inis niyang sabi saka siya lumabas.

Paglabas niya wala na si Draco. Siguro lumabas na ito at pinag mayabang na nito ang Head Boy Badge nito. At panigurado ginagamit niya iyon upang mam-bully ng iba. Pagkatapos niyang isuot ang Head Girl Badge niya ay lumabas siya ng compartment upang magulat nalang nang makita niya ang binata at naghihintay lang pala sa kanya sa labas ng compartment nila.

"Whoa! ginulat mo naman ako." Sabi niya at sinabayan pa niya iyon ng irap.

"You know what Granger, nagiging magugulatin ka." Sabi nito habang nakapamulsa ang mga kamay nito sa loob ng slacks nito.

"Anu!? Hindi ha, let's just start our duty Malfoy!"

Isang nakakalokong ngiti ang isinagot nito sa kaniya.

"Will you stop that?!" singhal niya dito.

"Stop what Granger?" Tanong nito sabay ngiti isang nakakalokong ngiti. At lumalapit pa ito ng dahan dahan sa dalaga. Napapaatras naman si Hermione sa paglapit nito hanggang sa wala na siyang maatrasan nakalapat na ang likod niya sa ngayun ay nakasara nang compartment nila. At talagang napakalapit ni Draco sa kaniya halos magkalapit na ang mga mukha nila.

"Stop what Granger?" muli nitong tanong, then again his signature grin. Langhap na niya ang mabangong hininga nito. _'My God, pati ba bibig nito nilalagyan nito ng pabango?'_ At gusto niya mang umiwas sa mga mata nito hindi na niya maiwasan. This is the first time na ganito sila kalapit sa isa't isa. _'His eyes were so beautiful I can drown to it.'_ Hehas gray eyes na parang may shade of blue. From his eyes down, napatingin siya sa ilong nito matangos ang ilong nito. And then down to his lips, mga labing minsan iniisip niya kung gaano ito katamis humalik. At bumagay dito ang ngiti nito ang nakakaloko nitong ngiting lagi niyang napapansin. Sa kabuuan bumagay ito lahat sa binata.

"Pag-aaralan mo na lang ba ang mukha ko or sasagutin mo ang tanong ko?" tanong nito na nagpabalik sa kaniyang katinuan. At galit niya itong sinagot.

"Yan! Yang ngiti mong yan, akala mo bagay sayo iyan. Puwes hindi, nakakaasar yang ngiti mo alam mo ba yun. Nagmumukha kang aso hmp." Singhal niya sabay tulak dito.

"Ako mukhang aso, para ipaalam ko sayo maraming babaeng nahuhulog sa ngiting ito alam mo ba yun?" mayabang nitong sabi habang sinusundan niya ang nagmamadaling si Hermione.

"Mayabang!" singhal niyang sagot.

"Kunwari ka pa, if I know isa ka sa mga babaeng iyon."

"Ako!? In your dreams!" singhal pa niya buti nasa likuran niya ang binata at hindi nito nakikita ang namumula na niyang mukha…..

Maraming nagulat at maraming masaya sa balitang sila ang Head Boy and Head Girl. Maraming masaya para kay Hermione dahil deserving naman siya, pero ang ilan ay nagulat para kay Draco. Habang nagpapatrol pa sila kanina maraming nanlilisik na mga mata na nakatingin kay Draco may nagsabi pa ngang hindi nito deserve ang puwesto nito ngaun dahil sa isa daw itong Death Eater. At kanina lang ay nagtagal muna siya sa compartment ng mga kaibigan niya. Nag-alala sila para sa kaniya dahil lagi na niyang makakasama ang isa sa pinaka mumuhian nila.

"Nagbago na siya." Pagtatangol niya kay Draco.

"Nagbago? Naririnig mo ba ang sinasabi mo Hermione? Natatandaan mo ba yung mga ginagawa niya lalu na sayo?" nanggagalaiting sabi ni Ron.

"The 'Mudblood' thing? As for now hindi ko pa naririnig mula sa kaniya. And besides malaki ang naitulong niya sa atin upang talunin ang Dark Lord." Pagtatanggol niya.

"Tama si Hermione Ron." Sangayon ni Ginny.

"Kapatid ba kita o ano?" galit na tanong ni Ron kay Ginny.

"Ron…, niligtas niya ang buhay ko baka nakakalimutan mo." Paalala niya.

"Number one supporter ang tatay niya sa Dark Lord baka nakakalimutan mo, at isa siyang death eater."

"Dati! dati yun Ron hindi na ngayun… sa tingin mo ba ibibigay sa kaniya ni Prof. McGonagall kay _Draco_ ang pagiging Head Boy kung hindi pa siya nagbago."

"So, first name basis na ngaun ha, _'DRACO'_?"at nagulat siya sa tanong ni Ron hindi niya napansin na sa First name niya tinawag ang taong kinakainisan nila noon.

"Ewan ko sayo Ron, maiwan ko na kayo marami pa akong gagawin."

"Mag-ingat ka Hermione, alam ko tama ang pinaninindigan mo." Si Harry na noon lang din nagsalita.

"Ikaw din Harry!?" galit pa si Ron na ngaun ay nakatingin kay Harry. Napapailing na lang siya sa inaasal ni Ron.

"Thanks Harry." Pasalamat niya saka ito umalis.

Masaya siya at naiintindihan siya ni Harry, paanong hindi, kung hindi dahil sa ina ni Draco baka wala na rin si Harry. Iniligtas ng mama ni Draco si Harry kay Voldemort nagsinungaling ito sa Dark Lord ng ipaalam nitong patay na si Harry.

Pagkabukas niya ng compartment ng kaniyang mga kaibigan upang lumabas, nakita niya si Draco. Nakapamulsa ang mga kamay nito sa magkabilang bulsa ng slacks nito. Hindi na niya naitago ang pamumula ng pisngi niya pagka't nakatingin ito sa kaniya. Hinihintay ba siya nito, kung hinihintay siya nito baka narinig nito ang pinaguusap nila ng mga kaibigan niya.

Hindi niya maiwasang maguilty. Napatingin nalang siya sa mga mata nito, alam niya narinig nito ang pinag-uusapan nila kanina lang, kita niya sa mga mata nito ang lungkot. Pero agad din naman nawala ng ngitian siya nito. Hindi narin niya maiwasan gantihan ito ng ngiti. Sabay na silang bumalik sa compartment nila nang walang imikan. Ilang minuto nalang dadating na sila sa Hogwarts. Pero wala parin silang imikan. Nakabukas ang libro niyang Hogwarts: A History pero hindi niya iyon binabasa malalim ang iniisip niya. Nakatuon ang isip niya sa binata na nakatanaw lang sa labas ng bintana. Nakakabingi na ang katahimikan kaya naman siya na ang unang nagsalita.

"Look, I'm Sorry kung ano man yung narinig mong sinabi ni Ron, wag mo nang intindihin iyon." Litanya nya ng isara niya ang libro niya. Napatingin ito sa kaniya.

"That's okay, hindi lang naman siya ang nagsabi nun. Don't worry hindi ko naman ikakamatay ang sinabi ng Weasel Boy na iyon." Sagot nito at bumalik na ulit ang nakakaasar nitong ngiti. Pero hindi niya na iyon inintindi pa.

"Thank you pala, sa pagligtas mo sa akin noon, I didn't get a chance para pasalamatan ka dahil umalis na agad kayo ng mama mo after the war." Sincere siya sa sinabi niyang iyon.

At nginitian lang siya nito ngiting para sa kaniya lang.

Huminto na ang tren, nasa Hogsmeade na sila. Agad na tumayo si Draco ito na ang unang nagbukas ng pinto.

"I'm sorry, sa lahat ng sinabi ko sayo noon _Hermione,_ I didn't really mean it. Anyway I'm really glad ikaw ang naging Head Girl this year." Pagkatapos iyon sabihin ni Draco ay nauna na itong lumabas. At naiwan si Hermione na parang nagulat sa narinig.

" _Tama ba ang narinig ko, nag sorry siya sa akin, si Draco Malfoy nagsorry at tinawag niya ako sa pangalan ko."_ Pilit niya iyon nireregister sa utak niya ang mga sinabi nito bago pa siya tuluyang lumabas.

Great Hall. Tapos na ang sorting. Nakapagbigay narin ng speech ang bagong Headmistress na si Prof. McGonagall. Naipakilala narin ang bagong mga Proffessor at maging ang dalawang Head Prefect naipakilala narin.

Sa Gryffindor table, nagpatuloy parin ang bangayan nina Ron at Hermione.

"Puwede ba Ron, just grow up."

"So, pinagtatanggol mo na siya ngaun, ang ferret na yun."

"Pinagtatanggol ko siya dahil wala ka sa lugar. Kung may problema ka magreklamo ka ngayun kay Prof. McGonagall, wag sa skin." Nakakawalang ganang kumain. Lalu na dinadagdagan pa ni Ron.

"Isa siyang Death Eater, wag mu syang ipagtanggol."

"Kuya! Ano ka ba…, if I know nagseselos ka lang dahil sa buong taon silang dalawa ang magkasama." Inis ng sabi ni Ginny.

"Hindi mo alam ang sinasabi mo Ginny, manahimik ka." Namumulang sabi ni Ron.

"Oh Talaga lang ha." Inis na talaga ang dalaga sa ipinapakitang ugali ng kuya niya.

"Ginny, calm down." Si Harry, habang hawak hawak nito ang kamay ng nobya.

"Si kuya kasi eh."

"Speaking of the ferret…, at anong ginagawa mo dito, Malfoy?!" galit na tanong ni Ron ng makalapit na si Draco sa kanila.

"Narinig kita Weasel Boy… hindi ko naman kailangan mag-explain sa'yo." Maangas nitong sagot.

"Dra… Malfoy, bakit?" si Hermione na kamuntikan na niyang tawagin ito sa pangalan nito.

"Inaasahan tayo ni Prof. McGonagall ngaun sa office niya, hindi mo ba alam." Paalala nito, oo nga pala nakasulat iyon sa sulat kaninang umaga.

"Naku, oo nga pala, nakalimutan ko. Sorry guys, I need to go, see you mamaya sa Gryffindor common room. Bye." Paalam niya sa mga kasama. At agad na niyang hinila si Draco palayo sa Great Hall.

Nang masiguro na niyang malayo na sila sa Great Hall tumigil muna sila sa paglalakad at humarap siya sa binata.

"Kahit ano pang sabihin nang iba, alam ko nagbago ka na, hindi na ikaw yung Draco Malfoy na nakilala ko noon na walang pinalagpas na araw na sirain ang buong araw ko. Gusto ko lang sabihin na your forgiven." Sabi niya at agad na siyang tumalikod at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad.

"Ano? hindi ka ba susunod Malfoy?" muli niyang hinarap ang binata ng hindi niya maramdamang sumunod ito. Nakatayo lang ang binata at nakatingin sa kaniya.

"Tama ba ang narinig ko?" tanong nang binata.

"Hindi ko na uulitin ang sinabi ko." Sagot niya at nagpatuloy na ulit siya sa paglalakad alam niyang nakasunod na rin ito sa kaniya.

"Ano na lang ang sasabihin ni Weseal Boy pag na laman niyang ang girlfriend niya, pinapatawad na ang mortal enemy nila?" napapangiting tanong ni Draco at sinabayan na niya si Hermione sa paglalakad, pero napatigil ulit ang dalaga at inis siyang hinarap niya nito.

"Wala akong pakialam kay Ron, hindi niya hawak ang buhay ko. Wala akong pakialam sa sasabihin niya at for your information hindi ko siya boyfriend, wala akong boyfriend na makitid ang utak at sarili lang niya ang iniisip." Inis niyang litanya.

"Whoa! I was just asking. So hindi mo siya boyfriend?" Tanong niya nang magsimula na ulit silang maglakad.

"Hindi ko na uulitin ang nasabi ko na." Tanging sagot ng dalaga. Kung nakatingin lang sana ang dalaga sa binata nakita niya sana ang matamis nitong ngiti.

Nasa harap sila ng isang Aphrodite at hiningi ang password para makapasok sa loob.

"Dumbledore." Sabay nilang sabi. At ilang saglit lang ay umikot ang Aphrodite at isang pinto ang nakita nila.

Kausap na nila ang Headmistress at ipinaalam sa kanila ang mga gagawin nila as Head Prefects.

"So that's it, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, I'm counting on you both. It's a long day, alam ko pagod na kayo. Ihahatid ko na kayo sa Heads Common Room ninyo nandun na ang mga gamit ninyo. Remember the password is _PRIOSCORAM._ "

"Wait! Professor you mean may sarili kaming common room at share kaming dalawa, Ibig sabihin magkasama kami?" nara-rattle na tanong ni Hermione hindi niya inaasahan iyon.

"It's been a tradition Ms. Granger. Nabasa mo ba ang Hogwarts: A History, alam ko nakasulat iyon doon?" tanong ng Professor at saka ito nagpauna ng tumayo at nagsimula ng maglakad palabas agad din naman silang sumunod dito.

Bakit niya ba nakalimutan ang bagay na iyon, ilang ulit naba niyang nabasa ang Hogwarts: The History at nawala sa isip niyang Ang Dalawang Heads ay may sariling common room.

" _Bakit nawala sa isip ko ang bagay na iyon?"_ tanong niya sa sarili.

" _This mean kasama ko siya palagi? No, this can't be ang lalaking ito makakasama ko?"_ tanong pa niya at napatingin siya sa gawi nito. Nakita niyang nakatingin din ito sa kaniya wearing those grin smile.

"At anong nginingiti-ngiti mo diyan?" inis niyang tanong.

"Wala lang…, nakakatawa ka kasi." Sagot nito.

"At anong nakakatawa?" lalu pang nadadaragdagan ang inis niya.

"I thought Hogwarts A History ang paborito mong basahin." Hindi yun tanong pero pulang pula siya sa kahihiyan. Hindi na niya ulit tiningnan ang binata at tinuon na lang niya ang atensyon sa pagsunod kay prof. McGonagall.

"Okay here we are. Alam niyo na ang password maiwan ko na kayo. Have a nice sleep, goodnight to both of you."

Nakaharap sila ngaun sa isa pang Aphrodite pero hindi tulad nang Aphrodite ng Headmistress na doble ang laki mas maliit ng konte ang kaharap nilang Aphrodite ngayun.

" _Prioscoram."_

Pagkaikot ng aphrodite isang pintuan ang tumambad sa harapan nila.

"Ladies first." Alok ng binata at pinagbuksan niya ng pinto ang dalaga.

Isang irap lang naman ang iginanti ni Hermione kay Draco bago tuluyang pumasok sa kanilang common Room.

Malawak ang kanilang common room, may isang fireplace may isang mahabang couch may isang malaking book shelves sa likod ng couch at may space pa para paglagyan ng mga libro. May dalawang armchair, at may isang mesa sa gitna. May staircase paakyat sa dalawang magkatabing silid, bawat pintuan ay may nakalagay ng 'Head Girl' ang isa naman ay 'Head Boy'.

"That must be our room." Si Draco na naupo na sa mahabang couch at ipinatong pa ang magkabilang paa sa mesa sa harapan.

"Alam ko marunong akong magbasa." Singhal niya at padabog siyang umupo sa kabilang armchair.

"Yeah right, marunong ka ngang magbasa, I still can't believe na hindi mo inaasahang magkasama tayo sa iisang common room." Alam ni Hermione inaasar siya nito kaya naman tumayo siya at hinarap ito habang ang mga kamay ay nakahalukipkip, the same Granger pagnagagalit at taas noo parin kahit na may pagkakamaling nagawa.

"I didn't forget about that, nawala lang sa isip ko. And besides I don't even care na kasama kita dito ngaun." Nagmamalaking sagot niya.

"Talaga? If I know tuwang tuwa ka, 'The Prince of Slytherin' makakasama mo for the whole school year."

Namula naman ng husto si Hermione sa narinig.

"Alam mo ikaw, ang yabang mo!" ang nasabi na lang ng dalaga bago ito mag martsa paakyat ng kaniyang silid. Napangiti na lamang si Draco habang nakatingin sa dalaga na ngaun ay paakyat na nang hagdan narinig pa niya ang malakas na pagsara ng pintuan nito.

"NAKAKAINIS! ANG YABANG! AKALA MO SIYA NA ANG PINAKA GWAPONG NILALANG SA MUNDO!" reklamo ng dalaga habang isa-isang tinatanggal sa maleta ang mga damit niya.

" _Admit it, gwapo naman talaga siya. Diba nga gusto mo siya!"_ kontra ng isipan niya.

"That was before. Hindi na ngaun!" inis niyang sagot sa sarili.

"Ahhh! Ano ba bakit ko ba kinakausap sarili ko. Wala akong gusto sa kaniya. Wala! Wala! Wala!"

At pilit na niyang inabala ang isip niya sa ibang bagay, matapos niyang iligpit at ayusin lahat ng kaniyang gamit ay napagpasyahan na niyang magshower na muna bago matulog.

She's brushing her teeth habang nakaharap sa salamin sa loob ng bathroom nang biglang mag bukas ang shower curtain at si Draco ang nakita niya. Gulat siyang biglang napaharap siya sa binata habang nasa bibig pa niya ang toothbrush niya. Nakatapis lang ito ng towel sa ibabang bahagi ng katawan nito. Hindi niya na maiwasang i-admire ang matipunong katawan nito, ang matitipunong dibdib, ang magandang mukha nito. Para siyang mauubusan ng hininga.

"Did you like what you see, Granger?" tanong nito na nagpabalik sa kaniyang tamang katinuan. Kaya naman agad siyang tumalikod at muling humarap sa salamin. Pulang pula ang mukha niya at kita niya iyon sa repleksyon nya mula sa salamin. At tiyak niya nakikita iyon ng binata na ngaun ay nasa likuran na niya. Agad niyang tinapos ang pagtu-toothbrush saka siya muling nagsalita.

"Anung ginagawa mo dito.? Bakit kaba nan dito?" pasinghal niyang tanong habang pilit niyang inaabala ang sarili sa pagaayos ng mga gamit niyang panlinis ng katawan sa isang munting cabinet doon. At mula sa salamin nakita niyang ngumiti ito. Kabisado na niya ang ngiting iyon, mag-uumpisa na naman itong mangasar.

"How many times did you read ' _Hogwarts: A History'?"_ Tanong niya then nakita na naman niya ang mapangasar nitong ngiti.

And how did she forget about that, nakasulat nga iyon sa paborito niyang libro, pero sa buong araw na kasama niya ang binata, parang nabura na lahat sa isipan niya ang mga mahahalagang bagay na iyon.

"I read it many times, and I even put my heart on it. Hindi ko iyon nakalimutan, what I'm trying to say is sana ni-lock mo man lang ang pinto para man lang alam kong may gumagamit ng bathroom." Palusot niya, para saan pa ang talino niya kung hindi niya ito malusutan.

"At puwede kung tapos kana, lumabas kana okay, it's getting late maaga pa ang klase ko tomorrow." Siya pa mismo ang nag-bukas sa isa pang pinto na sigurado siyang pinto iyon papunta ng silid ng binata. At wala na ngang nagawa ang binata kundi ang lumabas nalang. Pero bago ito tuluyang lumabas…

"I knew you like the view, your still blushing Granger." Tukoy nito sa sitwasyon kanina na halos ang tagal niyang pinagmasdan ang katawan ng binata. Sa sobrang hiya niya agad niyang isinara ang pinto at ini-lock niya iyon.

"Walang hiya, mayabang! Bastos!" sigaw na lang niya, sinuguro niyang narinig iyon ng binata. Nakasandal ang likuran niya sa pintuan habang ramdam niya ang pagtaas ng dugo sa utak niya. Ramdam din niyang pulang pula na ngayun ang mukha niya.

"Alam ko nag-enjoy ka kanina." Sagot ng binata, at narinig pa niya ang tawa nito.

"Shut up! Malfoy! Git, mayabang, wala naman akong nakitang maganda sa katawan mo. Huwag ka jan magyabang dahil walang maganda sa katawan mo." Pagsisinungaling niya.

"Talaga lang ha. Kaya nga it takes you so long to stare at me right. Well hindi naman kita masisisi your just a girl na ngayun lang nakakita ng magandang katawan. Let's call it a day Granger, Goodnight for sure maganda ang panaginip mo ngayung gabi." Panunukso pa nito.

"Yabang! For sure it would be a nightmare."


End file.
